Hairbrushes and other hair care implements having detachable handles are well known. Such products have long been used where it is desirable to have several interchangeable heads with varying properties and purposes. Such products have also been used as an effective and efficient means for inserting rollers or curlers into the hair. When used for this purpose, the handle and roller are attached and the roller is tightly curled into the hair. Once inserted, the handle is removed from the roller, inserted into another roller, and the process is repeated. However, although devices of this type are known, certain deficiencies in the prior art designs exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,871,391 to Boudal discloses a hair roller having a central cylindrical support on which are mounted tufts of bristles. The patent envisions a handle which may be removably attached to the roller, but no disclosure is made as to how such attachment can be accomplished.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,339 to Brazeal et al. discloses a motorized rotating comb device. The comb includes a polygonal bit which engages a corresponding chuck in the rotating means. A spring-loaded ball detent projects from a side of the polygonal bit and engages a detent recess within the chuck. The patent does not disclose, however, a bristle hairbrush or curler.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,463,390 to Jacobowitz et al. discloses a hairbrush which includes interchangeable recurling implements attached to a handle by a mating male and female thread arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,951 to Denebeim discloses a bendable, extendable hairbrush with a removable brush head. The brush head is attached to the handle either by a bayonet connection or by a conical friction connection. A disadvantage of Jacobowitz and of the bayonet connection embodiment of Denebeim is that the handle cannot be easily separated from the brush head. When one is attempting to roll multiple curlers into the hair, quick and easy separation of the handle is desirable. Most desirable is the ability to separate the handle from the brush head with one hand so that another brush head can be held ready in the other hand. This cannot be accomplished with Jacobowitz or with the bayonet connection embodiment of Denebeim. A disadvantage of the conical friction connection embodiment of Denebeim is that the brush head may be rotable and/or become detached from the handle before detachment is desired. To properly act as curlers, the brush heads must be wound tightly into the hair. A conical friction connection may allow for rotation of the roller due to the tangential forces exerted by the hair upon the roller. These same tangential forces may lead to the premature and unintentional separation of the brush head from the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,630 to Zuhlsdorff et al. discloses a bristle hairbrush and curler combination with a removable handle. In one embodiment the handle includes a central mandrel which engages a corresponding central cavity of the curler element. The mandrel extends substantially to the end of the curler element, and attachment is accomplished by frictional engagement. A disadvantage of Zuhlsdorff is that the handle may not be easily separable from the curler element with one hand. One hand would be required to grasp the curler element, while the other hand would be used to pull free the handle. Moreover, a substantial amount of force may be necessary to overcome the frictional engagement between the mandrel and the central cavity. In addition to hindering separation, this may lead to discomfort or even injury to the user's scalp as the handle is pulled free, since pulling of the user's hair which is wound around the curler element is possible.
What is desired, therefore, is a hairbrush which includes a brush head that is detachable from the handle whereby numerous brush heads may be rolled into the hair and the handle removed such that the detached brush heads may act as curlers, which allows for quick and easy separation of the handle and the brush head, which inhibits the brush head from rotating about the handle, which inhibits separation of the brush head from the handle before detachment is desired, which allows for separation of the brush head and handle without requiring a substantial force, and which allows for separation of the handle from the brush head with one hand so that another brush head can be held ready in the other hand.